SHINee - Symptoms
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '상사병 (Symptoms)right|200px *'Artista:' SHINee *'Mini Álbum:' Everybody *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Ballada, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 14-Octubre-2013 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización' shingihan ani mwonga isanghan iriya hogshi byeong ilji molla on mome him jjug ppajin chae ganuji motae i motdoen jeungsang neoreul mannan hue saeng gyeosseo kkaman bam na hollo nama (ne saenggag gadeug chan nae bange) amu geotdo motago neol geurimyeo jongil apa uimil al su eobtneun mugwanshimhan ne pyojeong sumi sumi sumi meomchwo chagaun nunbiche paein nae shimjang jungshim gipsugi bein chae i sangcheoreul mot gochimyeon jugeo beorilji dangjang michyeo beorilji eojji doelji moreugesseo nal hwigameun neoran byeongi gipeo galsurog deo jichyeo yageun neobakke eobseo gatji motamyeon jugeo beorilji dangjang michyeo beorilji eojji doelji moreu gesseo yageun neo bakke eobseo mot salgeoya na neol nohchimyeon ne ireume gashiga dodhyeo itneun geotman gata deudge doemyeon gaseumi jjirit jeoryeo oji jangmiui gashil samkin deut gipsugi jjillin naui mam jjillin nae mam parahge meongdeun nae gaseume (son ppeodeo kkog gamssa jugo) hanbeon gihoereul juneun cheog dagawatda meoreo jineun ne moseube inhyeong cheoreom kkeullyeo danyeodo ne ape seon sumi sumi sumi meomchwo chagaun nunbiche paein nae shimjang jungshim gipsugi bein chae i sangcheoreul mot gochimyeon jugeo beorilji dangjang michyeo beorilji eojji doelji moreu gesseo nal hwigameun neoran byeongi gipeo galsurog deo jichyeo yageun neo bakke eobseo gatji motamyeon jugeo beorilji dangjang michyeo beorilji eojji doelji moreu gesseo yageun neo bakke eobseo geot jabeul su eobtneun yeolbyeong jinjeong shikil su eobseo teojil deut neol hyang haneun shimjang sori deullyeo samag cheoreom nan malla beoryeot janha nan neoran danbiga naerigil chagaun nunbiche paein nae shimjang jungshim gipsugi bein chae i sangcheoreul mot gochimyeon jugeo beorilji dangjang michyeo beorilji eojji doelji moreu gesseo nal hwigameun neoran byeongi gipeo galsurog deo jichyeo yageun neo bakke eobseo gatji motamyeon jugeo beorilji dangjang michyeo beorilji eojji doelji moreu gesseo yageun neo bakke eobseo mot salgeoya na neol nohchimyeon 'Español' Es un misterio, no es una cosa extraña, podria ser una enfermedad no tengo fuerza en mi cuerpo no lo puedo controlar estos malos síntomas aparecieron después de que te conocí me quede solo en esta negra noche (en mi habitacion que esta llena de recuerdos de ti) yo no puedo hacer nada y sacarte me duele todo el dia tu rostro indiferente que no puedo imaginar me detiene la respiracion sus ojos frios se clavan en mi corazoñ cortando profundamente por el centro si no curo esta herida, puedo morir me podria volver loco, no se que va a pasar la enfermedad eres tu, empeora, me estoy agotando y el unico medicamento que me puede curar eres tu si no curo esta herida, puedo morir me podria volver loco, no se que va a pasar la unica medicina eres tu no puedo vivir si te pierdo cuando escucho tu nombre siento como espinas dentro de mi mi corazon se siente electrificado y entumecido como si me tragara las espinas de una rosa mi corazon profundamente perforado, con el corazon traspasado, mi corazon herido (extiende tu mano y lo aceptare) pretendes darme una oportunidad acercandote entonces, vete como una muñeca, me arrastre por ahí pero en frente de ti mi repiracion se detiene sus ojos frios se clavan en mi corazoñ cortando profundamente por el centro si no curo esta herida, puedo morir me podria volver loco, no se que va a pasar la enfermedad eres tu, empeora, me estoy agotando y el unico medicamento que me puede curar eres tu si no curo esta herida, puedo morir me podria volver loco, no se que va a pasar la unica medicina eres tu no puedo entender esta fiebre no puedo enfriarlo ¿puedes escuchar mi corazon que esta a punto de reventar hacia ti? me he secado como el desierto estoy esperando por la dulce lluvia que eres tu, para caer sus ojos frios se clavan en mi corazoñ cortando profundamente por el centro si no curo esta herida, puedo morir me podria volver loco, no se que va a pasar la enfermedad eres tu, empeora, me estoy agotando y el unico medicamento que me puede curar eres tu si no curo esta herida, puedo morir me podria volver loco, no se que va a pasar la unica medicina eres tu no puedo vivir si te pierdo 'Hangul' 신기한 아니 뭔가 이상한 일이야 혹시 병일지 몰라 온 몸에 힘 쭉 빠진 채 가누지 못해 이 못된 증상 너를 만난 후에 생겼어 까만 밤 나 홀로 남아 (네 생각 가득 찬 내 방에) 아무 것도 못하고 널 그리며 종일 아파 의밀 알 수 없는 무관심한 네 표정 숨이 숨이 숨이 멈춰 차가운 눈빛에 패인 내 심장 중심 깊숙이 베인 채 이 상처를 못 고치면 죽어버릴지 당장 미쳐버릴지 어찌될지 모르겠어 날 휘감은 너란 병이 깊어 갈수록 더 지쳐 약은 너밖에 없어 갖지 못하면 죽어버릴지 당장 미쳐버릴지 어찌될지 모르겠어 약은 너밖에 없어 못 살 거야 나 널 놓치면 네 이름에 가시가 돋혀 있는 것만 같아 듣게되면 가슴이 찌릿 저려오지 장미의 가실 삼킨 듯 깊숙이 찔린 나의 맘 찔린 내 맘 파랗게 멍든 내 가슴에 (손 뻗어 꼭 감싸주고) 한번 기회를 주는 척 다가왔다 멀어지는 네 모습에 인형처럼 끌려 다녀도 네 앞에선 숨이 숨이 숨이 멈춰 차가운 눈빛에 패인 내 심장 중심 깊숙이 베인 채 이 상처를 못 고치면 죽어버릴지 당장 미쳐버릴지 어찌될지 모르겠어 날 휘감은 너란 병이 깊어 갈수록 더 지쳐 약은 너밖에 없어 갖지 못하면 죽어버릴지 당장 미쳐버릴지 어찌될지 모르겠어 약은 너밖에 없어 겉잡을 수 없는 열병 진정 시킬 수 없어 터질 듯 널 향하는 심장소리 들려 사막처럼 난 말라 버렸잖아 난 너란 단비가 내리길 차가운 눈빛에 패인 내 심장 중심 깊숙이 베인 채 이 상처를 못 고치면 죽어버릴지 당장 미쳐버릴지 어찌될지 모르겠어 날 휘감은 너란 병이 깊어 갈수록 더 지쳐 약은 너밖에 없어 갖지 못하면 죽어버릴지 당장 미쳐버릴지 어찌될지 모르겠어 약은 너밖에 없어 못 살 거야 나 널 놓치면 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop